The Stealer Part 4: Intallment I
by ilovebotdf111
Summary: The penultimate part of the critically acclaimed The Stealer franchise comes in 2 parts. The first part of this 2 part installment exposes chilling and exciting details of The Stealer's past. The New York Times raves "The Stealer might just be the most brilliant story franchise to date, and The Stealer Part 4: Installment I is no exception to it's greatness!"


The Stealer Part 4: Installment I

Is it wrong for a man to feel scared, or should he always hold back his tears? I remember the first time I've ever felt the phenomenon that was fear. It was 15 years ago, back when I was a Junior in High School.

You're gonna find this hard to believe, but I wasn't really all that popular in High School. The Jocks used to call me "Cock-In-The-Ass Max" because once I fell on top of Old Man Yogi's chicken and it went straight into the crevices of my large intestine. That poor fucking chicken must have been terrified as the methane from my butt slowly and sensually choked it to death. When I finally ripped the cock out of my ass it was covered in shit and piss, the piss being from the chicken, as it had soiled itself after death. At least he died quickly and painlessly. That's why I was called that, but my name wasn't even Max. That just added insult to injury.

But that wasn't even the worst thing that happened to me in High School. In fact, the worst thing that happened to me is a great thing to others.

I fell in love.

She was a beach blonde beauty with brown hair and brown bear earings, and she had brown eyes that seemed to look into the inner reaches of my urethra.

I met her at a school basketball game. I played the electric guitar in the marching band, so I was always called a band-fag, or fag-band. When I was being picked on after marching on the basketball court with my electric guitar, she stood up for me (I couldn't stand because I had both my legs broken by jocks). She then sat back down. I wheeled myself towards her in my wheelchair and I asked her for her phone number.

"I don't have a phone, but I have a telephone." She said, her eyes staring emotionally at me. She was so beautiful I almost creamed my fucking pants I swear to God my dick was filled to bursting with cum I just couldn't wait to get inside her.

My hands trembled as I reached for a pen and paper that were conveniently right between her breasts. "T-t-t-t-t," I stammered. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t," I continued. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t," I proceeded. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t," I said. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t," I lectured. "T-that's fine!" I concluded. "What's your number?"

"666-666-6666. It's a pretty weird number isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah it fucking turns me on. Wanna go on a date?" I pleaded, sucking gently on her supple nipples in broad daylight, in front of the principle. He whipped out a video camcorder and exclaimed something about Tom Bergeron and how he can't wait to get onto _America's Funniest Amateur Porno's. Shit. How do you turn off italics in MS Word? I feel like I just licked a freaking frog man, I'm high AF. Okay this isn't funny anymore. I need help. Ron! Ron! Ron, I need help!_

**Yes, what do you want?**

_How do I turn off italics? _

**I'm just the lighting guy, you need Joel, he'll fix you up. **

Okay, thanks Ron. 

**Joel! Joel! Stealer needs your help!**

Why, what did he do this time?

**He doesn't know how to turn of italics on MS word!**

Oh, okay. I'll be right there.

**Thanks man, I'd help him myself but I'm not good with this technology wumbo-jumbo.**

Oh no, you're fine, Ron. Okay, let's see here. Alright, so what you got to do is go to the "Home" tab and click the _I_ button to toggle italics.

**Oh, I see. Thanks man.**

There's also another way to do it as well. You can press Alt and follow the prompts to do what you have to. Alright Ron, take it easy.

**Thanks Joel! Alright Stealer you should be fine now.**

As I was saying the principle was filming it. The girl said yes to my date offering, so I took her back to my place. My parents weren't too fond about me having a girl over.

"Junior what are you doing bringing a girl over so suddenly? You're supposed to ask before you have guests, especially if that guest is a girl!" My Mom said.

"Don't worry Mom, we're just gonna go fuck in my room for a bit." I responded, feeling so badass. My cock was throbbing inside my pants, and it was practically screaming "HEY LEMME AT HER LEMME AT HER! CUM ON LEMME AT HER!"

But that was actually just my Dad.

I escorted my beautiful date into my room. Before she could say anything that might ruin my chances of losing my virginity I ripped off her clothes and made love to her standing up. I savored every moment, lasting 30 seconds before I climaxed. That's still the longest I've ever lasted in bed.

Covered in sweat and smelling like shame, I put my arm around my girl as we lay there on the bed. Everything was right with the world. I had my Ramin Djawadi CD playing, in the background, creating the perfect romantic ambience.

"You know you didn't use a condom, right?" The girl said.

Shit!

I rolled out of bed and slapped her in the face. What was this feeling I was experiencing? My heart was pounding, my palms were sweaty, and my penis retreated up inside of me. Could this be fear?

I dove my arm into her vagina and tried my best to scoop up all of my seed out of her.

But was it too late? I'll never know. I didn't stick around long enough to find out. I broke up with her that very night and dropped out of high school, telling my parents that they were useless and that I loved them. They hugged me, and I stabbed each of them in the back of the head. I left town as soon as I possibly could. I never saw that girl since.

That was the first time I've ever felt fear. There have been a lot of pregnancy scares since then, and I've kind of gotten used to them. I guess the thing that's scaring me is the fact that I miss that girl. Perhaps I'm still in love. Do I sleep with a lot of women just to fill the void that was opened after I left her? Could be. But I can't do anything about it anymore, and there's no use worrying about it. I have bigger issues right now, and the primary one is my new companion: The Returner.


End file.
